Desterrados
by Winamark
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos del quinto libro, Lord Voldemort tiene nuevos planes. SLASH. SPOILERS.
1. El principio

Disclaimer los personajes no son míos, son de JK Rowlling y de la Warner Bros.

ADVERTENCIAS; esto es un universo alternativo, va haber slash, así que sino te gusta no sigas por favor.

****

Capítulo primero; El principio

El encapuchado entró con sigilo en la mansión abandonada, desde hacía más de dos años nadie había vuelto a poner un pie en ella decían que estaba maldita, sobretodo desde la muerte en extraña circunstancias del jardinero, el único que no creía en las habladurías del pueblo sobre la mansión Riddle.

La figura envuelta en la capa negra caminaba deprisa por el pasillo, su objetivo era llegar a la habitación principal, allí estaba su objetivo, solamente tenía que subir la escalera de mármol.

- "Alto, ¿quién va?"-

- "_Desmaius_"- el hombre alto que había salido al encuentro del intruso cayó como un saco de patatas.

- "Te espera"- una mujer desde el piso superior habló a la persona desconocida, que se limitó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, seguía a la mujer de porte distinguido- "Le ha dolido que no vinieras hace un año"- la mujer se volteo a mirarlo, ya que se había detenido - "Venga, no te asustes eres la única persona de este mundo que no dañaría"

- "Déjame dudarlo Narcisa, él ya me ha hecho sufrir más que nadie"-

Se detuvieron ante la puerta de roble, Narcisa la abrió de par en par, la habitación estaba presidida por una enorme cama de matrimonio con dosel, cuatro candelabros se encendieron al mismo tiempo, al lado de la ventana estaba él, Lord Voldemort.

- "Mi querido sobrino"- la voz era siseante y parecía casada- "Quítate esa horrible capucha hace tanto tiempo que no te veo de cerca"- haciendo una señal para que se acercara.

- "Preferiría más no hacerlo"-

- "Remus quiero verte"- eso era una orden.

Lentamente se quitó su capucha, dejo ver su rostro cansado, pero atractivo, estaba muy pálido más de lo normal para un ser vivo, unas enormes ojeras surcaban sus ojos, los cuales estaban enrojecidos, como señal de cansancio o de haber llorado.

- "Lamento verte en tal estado mi adorado sobrino, es por su desaparición, lo lamento por ti"-

- " Por favor no me mientas, tu deseabas verle muerto más que nadie, bueno tal vez Lucius lo deseaba más"- estas palabras las dijo mirando a Narcisa pero la mujer ni se inmutó.

- "Sí es cierto es uno de los que desea su muerte, ocupa el segundo lugar, primero está ese maldito viejo y el tercero el niño que no quiere morirse"-

- "¿Qué quieres decir? Estás hablando en presente"-

- "Mi inteligente sobrino, él no está muerto, está perdido en una dimensión y estoy seguro que pronto tendrás noticias de él" - Lord Voldemort se acercó para acariciar la mejilla pero el joven se apartó del toque, el señor tenebroso apretó sus labios como señal de enfado.

- "He venido a suplicarte que detengas esta locura"-

- "Ya lo intentaste una vez y no conseguiste nada, que hace suponer que en esta ocasión será distinto"-

- "Porque no lucharé como un pobre licántropo sino como uno de ellos, sé que no puedo destruirte, pero puedo hacer que te sientas acorralado, me encargaré de cada uno de tus mortífagos, estarás sólo"

- "No es bueno amenazarme, podría hacerte daño sobrinito"- sujetándole fuertemente de los hombros.

- "Ya no puedes hacerme más daño del que me has hecho"- la mirada dorada del joven se enfrentó a la rojiza del ser más temido en el mundo mágico, sus hombros le dolían ya que nada hacía suponer que el señor tenebroso tenía tanta fuerza a pesar de ese cuerpo de apariencia frágil.

- "Escúchame bien Remus, no va haber tregua, voy a acabar con todos los que se interpongan, tú estarás a mi lado quieras o no. La familia debe estar unida" - Voldemort le soltó - "Siento la brusquedad. Pero no entiendo porque estás con los asesinos de tu madre".

- "Fue un accidente" -

-"El Aveda kedevra no es un accidente" - los ojos de Remus se abrieron desmesuradamente- "Nunca te lo han dicho que murió por eso, qué te han contado. Claro la versión oficial, el accidente de tren, no pequeño, tu madre murió por una maldición lanzada por el mismísimo Dumbledore" .

- "Mientes, estás mintiendo" - el joven temblaba de furia su madre no podía haber muerto a manos de una de las personas que más apreciaba.

- "Nunca mentiría en lo referente a mi prima, ella fue la única persona que me quiso, me mostró algo que nadie más lo había hecho. Pregúntaselo a él o a Alastor, los dos estaban allí, al igual que Cornelius Fudge y por una vez que ese viejo diga la verdad" -

Remus salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, aquello no podía ser cierto, pero recordaba las palabras de Albus Dumbledore _"Un día me odiarás_", al mismo tiempo la noticia de que Sirius estaba vivo en algún lugar, le buscaría y le traería de vuelta.

Mientras en la habitación, Lord Voldemort miraba la fotografía mágica de una mujer hermosa que sonreía feliz, con su hijo de pocos días en brazos.

-"Pronto Gabrielle, destruiré el mundo que nos hizo tanto daño, magos y muggles, sólo serán un recuerdo. Una nueva raza de magos será creada, mas fuerte que la anterior, un mundo perfecto que yo gobernaré. "

-"Él no abandonará la Orden del fénix nunca, luchará contra usted"- Narcisa que hasta el momento no había dicho nada le dirigía la palabra a su señor

- "Ya lo sé, es igual que su madre, siempre al lado de los débiles, pero te aseguro que él va a estar a mi lado, sino es por las buenas será por las malas, es hora de reclamarlo que me pertenece. Es hora de llamar a los Desterrados"-

- "La situación es tan desesperada que debemos recurrir a ellos"- Narcisa se acercó a aquel que no debe ser nombrado - "Vladimir no le ayudará sino le da lo que le pide. Mi señor está dispuesto a entregarle"

- "No te preocupes ya me desharé de Vladimir cuando haya conseguido mis objetivos, los Desterrados volverán a su destierro y todo será como está previsto" -

****

Nota de la autora: esta serie no tiene nada que ver con Secretos, así que no piensen que es la continuación, esto es una idea que tenía en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.


	2. Azkaban

****

Disclaimer; los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a JK Rowling. La realización de este fanfic es simplemente para el entretenimiento no se obtiene beneficio alguno con su publicación

****

Advertencias; spoilers de toda la serie, es un universo alternativo y lo más importante es **Slash**, supongo que sabe a que me refiero **(relaciones homosexuales)**

****

Capítulo segundo; Azkaban

Si hay un infierno en la tierra para los magos, es sin duda su prisión de alta seguridad. Un lugar maldito ya que allí se han llevado a cabo la ejecución de todo ser mágico desde tiempos tan antiguos que han quedado en el olvido, si Azkaban fue en algún tiempo algo más que un lugar donde ahora sólo cabe dolor, nadie lo recuerda.

Es tan terrible, que resulta imposible permanecer mucho tiempo para los magos no condenados, por ello sus carceleros son criaturas provenientes del mismísimo infierno. Dementores los llaman, el guardián perfecto según el Ministerio de Magia, desde hace más de mil seiscientos años custodian a los presos y llevan a cabo las ejecuciones. La gente los teme solamente con nombrarlos, ya que su aspecto es el de un cadáver en estado de descomposición que se mueve como un espíritu envuelto en capas negras. Pero lo que causa pavor de estas criaturas malditas es el poder que tienen, te absorben cualquier recuerdo feliz, la alegría de todo momento de una vida, dejándote únicamente dolor, rencor, odio, todo sentimiento que es bien recibido en los dominios de Lucifer. También les llaman ladrones de vida, pues qué es una vida sin recuerdos felices, como puede un ser humano o mágico continuar viviendo sin felicidad, si una de estas criaturas te besa se lleva tu vida con ella y según algunos te convierte en uno de ellos.

Pero ahora Azkaban no es sólo un recinto en alguna parte del frío Mar del Norte, no, los dementores están libres y al lado de uno de los magos tenebrosos más poderosos de los últimos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, aquel que no debe nombrarse. La segunda guerra ha empezado, presentándose más difícil de ganar, ya que el miedo se ha apoderado de la comunidad mágica, el recuerdo de la anterior aún está muy reciente.

Envuelta en una capa gris oscura, había llegado a la prisión hacía más de media hora, esperaba que la condujeran ante la persona que había venido a visitar. Vio llegar a dos aurores, les siguió. En cada paso ella comprobaba las medidas de la prisión, estas habían aumentado, ya que estaban en alerta dado los acontecimientos del mes anterior, después que el Ministerios hiciera oficial el regreso de aquel que "_tu ya sabes_" .

- "Señora, su marido se encuentra en una situación delicada, debido a los cargos presentados. Le concedemos el derecho de visita gracias a la intervención de la Sra. Umbrigide."- ella le miró agradecida. - "Tiene media hora, es la celda tercera".

Miró a medida que pasaba por ambos lados del pasillo, las celdas estaban vacías. Se encontró enfrente de la indicada y no le sorprendió ver a su marido en una estancia limpia y equipada con una buena cama, escritorio, libros, sillas,... sino fuera por los barrotes cualquiera pensaría que es una habitación de una pensión. A pesar de encontrarse recluido Lucius Malfoy continua teniendo unos privilegios, el oro es el oro. Sí su marido estaba bien, los sobornos habían sido efectivos.

- "Hola Lucius" - él la miró desde su posición sentada, sabía que hoy recibiría la visita de su amada esposa, quería saber cuanto tiempo más tendría que esta allí se aburría de los interrogatorios.

- "Tenemos permiso para irnos, los guardianes son buenos pero no tanto, además sin los dementotes Azkaban no es tan terrible como se dice" .

- "No, él quiere que estéis unos días más, quiere dar una sensación de seguridad, que el Ministerio se confíe, pero no seas impaciente pronto saldrás de aquí, querido" - ella se acercó a los barrotes un poco más.

- "Cuéntame Narcisa, cómo están las cosas" - se levantó de su silla.

-"Draco avanza en su aprendizaje, pero es demasiado orgulloso y confiado en sí mismo"-

- "¿Puede interferir en su formación?" -

-"Ya lo ha hecho, me temo que es hora de educar a nuestro hijo de una forma más severa, porque me temo que el señor tenebroso no le dará ninguna posibilidad de enmienda si se equivoca."-

- "Haz lo que creas convenientes, Draco es mayor que asuma sus responsabilidades como heredero de los Malfoy. Si eso es todo, márchate necesito descansar." - Ella lo miró furiosa no era su criada, ella era Narcisa Black de Malfoy, su esposa y mano izquierda del señor tenebroso, una mujer astuta y calculadora sin apenas puntos flacos. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro sería un placer darle la buena noticia a su esposo.

-"Acércate mi amor tengo que contarte una novedad"- Lucius se acerca a los barrotes - "Mi primo sigue vivo, no está muerto simplemente perdido pero pronto será encontrado" - hizo una pausa y miró directamente a los ojos de su marido y añadió - "Su pareja le encontrará rápidamente y los dos pasaran momentos muy _especiales" -_ vio como su marido daba una patada a la silla que anteriormente estaba sentado, ella sonreía complacida conocía del punto débil de su marido.

-"Bella no tuvo tantos problemas en matar al hermano. ¿Dónde diablos está ese maldito?"-

-"Perdido en alguna dimensión, no creó que le resulte difícil salir de allí."

-"Claro que volverá. Para morir, le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos, no sin antes haber recuperado lo que es mío y restregárselo"-

-"No te conviene exaltarte, querido, los guardias podrían venir y yo tengo que contarte cosas" - dijo ella mientras observaba a su marido colocar la silla.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- ella le hace una señal para que se vuelva a acercar.

-"Va a llamar a los Desterrados"- susurró ella a su oído.

-"No se les puede controlar, no le seguirán"- Lucius también susurraba.

- "Claro que lo harán siempre y cuando les dé lo que quieren" - Lucius vio algo que Narcisa nunca mostraba, preocupación e inseguridad.

- "¡¡NO!!" - gritó, atrayendo la atención de los carceleros que se aproximaban a ellos.

- "Bueno cariño me voy yo solo te mantengo informado"- volvió a ponerse a llorar, se dirigió hacia el mago - "Debe haber una equivocación, mi marido es inocente ahora estoy convencida, está bajo un Imperius, ese de ahí no es mi amadísimo esposo" - ella escondía su rostro en el pañuelo de seda negro, apoyándose en el brazo ofrecido.

Los guardias se la llevaron de allí, tras el pañuelo sonrió satisfecha al ver la composición en los ojos de estos, sí seguía siendo una excelente actriz, mejor que su hermana, ella es el brazo izquierdo de su señor, la fiel servidora siempre y cuando le convenga.

Se disponía a atravesar las puertas de ese lugar infecto, cuando vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrar allí, sonrió para sí misma, después de todo no te encuentras con el enemigo todos los días.

- "Buenos días, Director Dumbledore" - dijo ella haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

- "Buenos días, Sra. Malfoy ¿ha venido a visitar a su marido?" - el anciano la estudiaba, él sabía que la mujer que tenía enfrente era una bruja poderosa y terrible, no la respetada y amantísima esposa y madre que representaba ante todo el mundo, ella era la peor de las hermanas Black, cuando todo el mundo pensaba que era Bellatrix Lastrage.

- "Sí el pobre esta muy deprimido, seguro que le lanzaron algún hechizo para que hiciera las cosas tan horrendas que dicen, debió ordenarlo ese terrible ser, pues sabe que somos respetados por la comunidad mágica" - nuevamente escondió su rostro de alabastro en el pañuelo negro para quitarse sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, retomando su camino hacia la salida.

Albus Dumbledore la miró sorprendido sino fuera que él conocía los hechos de primera mano, la suya, juraría que decía ella era verdad, tenía el poder de convencer, ya había oído los primeros comentarios de Malfoy podía ser inocente, seguro que todo gracias al dramatismo de su esposa.

- "Él sabe la verdad de la muerte de Gabrielle."- dijo ella al pasar al lado del Director del colegio de su hijo.

La impresión causada en el anciano fue tal que el bastón que siempre lleva se le cayó de la mano, la miró para confirmar lo que había oído era cierto y al ver su expresión de triunfo no tuvo duda alguna.

Uno de los momentos más temidos para el sabio mago había llegado, todo lo había hecho mal debía haber dicho la verdad hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora eso no importa. Tiene que encontrarle, hablarle, explicarle y esperar que entienda.

****

Nota de autora; estoy sorprendida que la historia haya gustado escribí el primer capítulo porque me faltaba inspiración para "Secretos", si siguen teniendo interés me lo dicen.

****

Agradecimientos:

**__**

Elsbet Radly; sí mi personaje favorito es Remus Lupin lo fue antes incluso de leerme algún libro de Harry Potter, espero que te siga interesando el fic y lo disfrutes, al igual que las demás historias.

**__**

Katie-Soul-Sieth: Hola de nuevo, tranquila me lo he inventado todo, Voldemort no es tío de Remus, si luego su creadora dice que sí, me pongo a jugar a la lotería. No te preocupes pronto sigo con "Secretos" es mi prioridad, espero tener el capítulo siguiente pronto.


	3. Feliz cumpleaños

****

Disclaimer; los personajes que aparecen pertenecen a JK Rowling. La realización de este fanfic es simplemente para el entretenimiento no se obtiene beneficio alguno con su publicación

****

Advertencias; spoilers de toda la serie, es un universo alternativo y lo más importante es **Slash**, supongo que saben a que me refiero **(relaciones homosexuales)**

Pensamientos; "Entre comillas y en cursiva"

****

Capítulo Tercero; Feliz cumpleaños.

__

"Sólo silencio, sólo oscuridad y estoy solo."

"Cuánto tiempo he pasado aquí, un segundo, un día, un año, una vida, la noción del tiempo la he perdido."

"Es esto estar muerto, o acaso es haber atravesado el velo."

"No voy a ver a James, a Lily, ni veré a Harry, ni a Remus. ¿Estarán bien?."

"Voy a estar toda la eternidad en la nada."

"Menudo aburrimiento. A lo mejor esto es mi infierno."

"Siento mi espalda adolorida. Ni muerto voy a dejar sentir dolor."

- "¿Quieres dejar de auto compadecerte de una vez? Ya me estoy cansando de oír tanta tontería" - una voz dulce pero enojada le sacó de su reflexión metafísica -"Venga Sirius Demetrius Black, levántate" .

- "Nadie jamás pronuncia mi nombre completo" - de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba de pie y sus ojos se acostumbraba a la oscuridad que ya no le parecía tanta, podía deslumbrar una silueta blanca que le hacía señas.

- "Vamos muchacho sígueme" -

"_Muchacho"- _pensó extrañado el animago hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie le llamaba así.- "Oye qué pasa ¿podrías explicarme que sucede? ¿Si no estoy muerto, cómo estoy?"

- "Pues vivo, menudo idiota me ha tocado, no sé porque ella quería salvarte" -

- "Ella ¿quién es? Acaso Dios es una mujer" -

- "¡Por favor, cierra esa boca si sólo vas a decir tonterías!" -

- "Perdona si te he ofendido, pero yo creía que estaba muerto y estoy un poco desconcertado si ahora una túnica blanca, porque eso que llevas es una túnica ¿verdad?, me dice que estoy vivo" -

- "Cállate, eres el peor de todos ni siquiera tu antepasado era tan insoportable. No me preguntes, cierra esa boquita o sino vas a estar muerto de verdad." - ante la amenaza Sirius decidió callar y siguió a la túnica blanca.

A medida que iba caminando, la oscuridad era cada vez menor y respiraba un aire más fresco que hacia unos momentos, al cabo de unos minuto llegaron a una sala blanca de forma hexagonal, en cuyo centro había una esfera que irradiaba luz.

- "Ya hemos llegado" - el ser se había detenido a escasos centímetros de la esfera - "Acércate muchacho."

- "Puedo preguntar" - Sirius miraba la figura solo veía una túnica blanca con capucha que impedía que pudiera ver su rostro, las mangas tampoco le permitían ver sus manos, si es que las tenía.

- "No, yo te hablaré. Lo que tienes aquí delante es un trasladador dimensional, dicho de otra manera tu única posibilidad de volver a casa, a tu mundo. Sólo debes concentrarte en un ser y estarás a su lado, a ser posible que este vivo porque sino te vas al otro lado y de allí ya no regresas ¿entendido?" - la capucha se giró hacia él - "Vamos no estás pensando".

- "Necesito respuestas" -

- "Mira que eres pesado, yo tengo otros trabajos que hacer que venir a perder el tiempo con un descendiente de Alden Black" -

- "No me suena ese nombre, de que año estamos hablando" -

- "A ver me parece que la última vez fue hace unos 985 años más o menos, año arriba año abajo" -dijo la figura no muy segura.

- "Anterior al árbol de familia, sabes que eres muy viejo" -

- "Soy antiguo, soy antiguo, joven impertinente. Quieres concentrarte en esa persona y marcharte de una vez- el ser realmente estaba furioso."

- "Otra cosa ¿por qué no estoy muerto?" -

- "No todos los que atraviesan ese velo mueren, algunos van a otra dimensión, otros viajan en el tiempo y otros como tú se pierden en las dimensiones, ella me pidió que te ayudara a regresar a tu mundo y como le debo favores, me vi en la obligación. No me preguntes quien es ella, no puedo decirte nada. Y se acabaron las preguntas." -

Sirius se dio por satisfecho de momento, cerró loso ojos concentrándose en una persona en concreto a una que estaba en deuda y desapareció. El ser quedo quieto hasta que apareció otra figura más delgada y pequeña a su lado, pero a diferencia llevaba una túnica dorada.

- "Bueno ya lo he hecho, pero sigo pensando..." -

- "No me importa en lo que pienses, yo sé lo que me hago y confió en Sirus, no volverá a cometer los errores del pasado" - interrumpió

- "No yo tampoco creo, serán peores y tu pequeño pagará las consecuencias. Lo he visto en su mente."- la figura blanca se giró hacia la dorada esperando una réplica, que no iba llegar la conversación había terminado.- "Dejémoslo estar, que los magos se encarguen de sus asuntos" - desaparecieron ambos seres.

__

"Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos, no oigo nada y si cuando lo hago me encuentro en el mismo lugar o peor si estoy muerto, venga Sirius tu nunca has sido un cobarde, eres valiente y algo insensato."

- "¿Sirius eres tu?" - esa voz hace que Sirius abre rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse enfrente un adolescente de ojos verdes que no da crédito a la visión ante él.

- "¡¿Harry?!" - el animago no puede evitar sonreír siente sus ojos humedecerse.

- "¿Estás vivo?" -

- "No lo sé, la verdad es que hace unos momentos que no creía estarlo" -

Los dos no se movían sólo se miraban, se estudiaban.

- "¿Cómo sé que eres mi padrino?" - la duda asalta al muchacho, ya que puede ser otro truco de Voldemort. Va hacia su viejo escritorio, sobre la mesa está su varita y está dispuesto a utilizarla le da igual las consecuencias.

- "De verdad Harry, soy yo." - pero su ahijado no le cree, él tampoco lo haría. Ante la situación se transforma en Padfoot, el perro lanudo negro, aquel que compartió aventuras en las noches de luna llena con sus amigos Moony, Prongs y Wormtail.

El niño que vivió ya no tiene dudas, se abraza al perro llorando y exclamando -"¡Estás vivo!¡Estás vivo!"- el perro le da lametazos como muestra de cariño.- "Tienen que saberlo, todos se alegraran de verte."- Harry no puede dejar de sollozar - "Este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de toda mi vida"

Ante esas palabras el animal vuelva a su forma humana y mira con expresión sorprendida al muchacho. - "¡Hoy es tú cumpleaños! ¡Tanto tiempo ha pasado !¿cómo están las cosas? ¿cómo está Remus?"

- "Todo el mundo me cree ahora, el Profesor Dumbledore ha recuperado sus otros cargos. La gente está asustada. Pero del Profesor Lupin no sé nada desde que se despidió de mi en la estación, me parece que está en base de la Orden del Fénix."- el chico hizo una pausa - "Sirius dentro de unas horas vendrán a buscarme, voy a pasar el resto del verano con los Weasley"

- "Me iré contigo, debo ponerme en contacto con Remus y Albus. Por cierto Harry, ¿están tus tíos en casa?"-

- "No, salieron a comprar ropa nueva para mi primo"-

- "Vaya es una verdadera lástima, tenía ganas de tener una pequeña charla con ellos"- con una expresión de rabia - "En otra ocasión será."

La siguiente hora se dedicaron a preparar las cosas de Harry, Sirius escuchaba atentamente todo lo que su ahijado le decía, la profecía, la desconfianza que tenía en Dumbledore, sus temores. El animago se limitó a escuchar no quería decir nada al respecto, pues él mismo no estaba seguro de nada.

Cuando oyeron el timbre, el chico sabía que venían a buscarle, iba ser interesante ver la cara del los Weasley al ver a su resucitado padrino, por cierto aún no le había contado nada. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ron y sus padres, llevaban regalos.

- "Harry querido, feliz cumpleaños ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te tratan bien esos tíos tuyos?"- EL joven de ojos verdes estaba seguro que la Sra. Weasley no se había detenido ni a respirar.

- "Gracias Sra. Weasley, si estoy mejor que nunca he recibido el mejor regalo de todos" - ante esas palabras un canino familiar para todos.

- "Se parece a Snuffles"- exclama sorprendido el amigo pelirrojo de Harry.

- "No se parece, es Sirius"- nada más pronunciar estas palabras el animago vuelva a transformarse.

- "Es Sirius Black, no puede ser está... Estás..."- el Sr. Weasley no salía de su asombro.

- "Vivito y coleando"- dijo el prófugo de Azkaban con una sonrisa.

- "Sirius"- Molly Weasley se echó a sus brazos, le daba besos como si fuera un niño- "Menudo granuja, sabes lo que nos has hecho sufrir a todos" - ahora le estiraba de las orejas.

- "Hey Molly, sino he aparecido antes es porque no he podido, yo también me enterado que estoy vivo, venga suéltame la oreja que no soy un crío." - todos los presentes reía de felicidad ante la escena.

Cuando la mujer le soltó, el exconvicto se apresuró a contarles que había sucedido, aquello no tenía mucho sentido pero Harry lo creyó a pies juntillas ya que en los últimos seis años había aprendido que todo es posible. Sin más dilaciones todos se marcharon de esa horrible casa en dirección a la Madriguera, hogar de los Weasley.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el joven Potter creyó que este año todo iría mejor, tenía esperanza. Pero no sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

****

Nota de la autora; no sé que me pasa últimamente solo tengo inspiración para este fic, ¿dónde están mis musas?

**__**

Katie-Soul-Sieth; Hola de nuevo, si yo también prefiero a una Narcisa distinta, es un personaje que no suele aparecer, además necesito una mujer que no tenga tanta devoción al señor tenebroso y ella es perfecta, apenas sabemos algo de ella. De momento es todo. Tú también te has enterado que JK Rowling está en estado de buena esperanza. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios.


	4. Preludio

****

Disclaimer; los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK. Rowling y sus respectivos socios comerciales. La realización de este fic es sin fines lucrativos.

****

Advertencias; universo alternativo de la serie de Harry Potter. **Spoilers** de toda la serie. También hay **SLASH** así que si el tema te ofende o no te agrada, no continúes.

**__**

Capítulo cuarto: Preludio.

Faltaba menos de un mes para el nuevo curso escolar, ya estaban a 31 de julio, hoy sería un día tranquilo. Desde los acontecimientos de los meses pasados, no había tenido noticias del señor tenebroso ni de sus allegados, lo cual no significaba que fueran buenas noticias.

La mayoría de los servidores de Lord Voldemort estaban en Azkaban, incluidos algunos que se habían librado de estar apresados en la última ocasión, alegando que se encontraban bajo una de las maldiciones imperdonables. Solamente fueron aquellos cuyas pruebas eran tan evidentes que ni siquiera se molestaron en negarlo. Luego hubo otros que fueron y él creía que eran inocentes, el caso Crouch fue uno pero hace dos años el mismo pudo comprobar cuan equivocado estaba, al igual que Peter Pettigrew, ese enano les engaño a todos. ¿Cuantos servidores tenía el señor tenebroso? ¿Cuántos conocía?. Era plenamente consciente que la identidad de los mortífagos sólo era de conocimiento de él, de esta manera se aseguraba que nadie delatará a todos su sirvientes.

Aceleró el paso hacia el Grimmauld Place, llegaba tarde y sólo le faltaría eso para completar el día. Había recibido la lista de aquellos que habían superado el TIMO de pociones, no podía creer que Potter hubiera pasado pero Longbottom, eso era imposible de creer, a menos que hubiera ineptos corrigiendo lo cual es muy probable.

Faltaba poco por llegar, a la vuelta de la esquina podría ver la calle, protegido en la oscuridad de la noche nadie le vería entraba y desaparecía. Pero nunca pudo imaginar lo que vería una vez que atravesara la puerta que solamente pueden ver los magos o aquellos seres con capacidades especiales.

Un hombre de pelo negro y largo, con ropa oscura le gritaba al retrato de la vieja señora Black, le era conocido, odiosamente conocido. Vio como las cortinas que tapaban el retrato se cerraban gracias a Kingsley y el mayor de los Weasley.

-No puede ser, de todas las personas que podrían resucitar, ha resucitado la más inútil- todos se voltearon a ver el recién llegado - Así que lo que se cuenta del Velo es cierto hay quienes sobreviven - se dirigió hacia el salón desoyendo los insultos del "resucitado".

Una vez más tranquilizado el animago relató lo sucedido, omitiendo algún que otro detalle. El profesor de pociones le era indiferente que estuviera vivo o no, pero al menos el licántropo haría mejor cara, aunque él le suponía aguantar al perro.

- ¿Dónde está Lupin? Tendría que estar aquí celebrando el regreso de Black- se dirigió a Mundungus Fletcher un hombre que tenía ciertas actitudes de enterarse de ciertas cosas no accesibles al resto de los magos.

- No lo sé, hace días que nadie sabe nada de Remus, incluso Dumbledore parece preocupado.

- ¿El Director preocupado?¿Dumbledore nunca muestra sus estados de ánimo?

- Sí, hace dos días que vino aquí, buscándole, estaba un poco alterado, regresaba de Azkaban.

Todo el mundo dejó de hablar al ver al líder de la orden entrar para luego abrazar a Sirius Black, quien correspondió el abrazo.

- Muchacho no creía que tu tuvieras esta habilidad, nadie ha sobrevivido desde que el Velo fue llevado al Ministerio- Albus desvió su mirada celeste de la gris buscando a una persona, no había llegado - Sólo falta uno.

- Si ¿dónde está Remus?- para Sirius el volver a verse con su amante, amigo y pareja. Se estaba demorando demasiado, ¿tal vez tendría que haber pensado con él? Pero se decía a si mismo que primero tenía que asegurarse que su ahijado estuviera bien.

La Señora Weasley se disponía a enviar a los más jóvenes a sus dormitorios, pero el anciano Albus estimó conveniente que se quedaran un momento, ya pues había cosas que les concernían directamente a ellos. Comenzándoles a dar uno de sus discursos, todos escuchaban atentamente incluidos Harry, quien desconfiaba del anciano desde los acontecimientos de hacía pocos meses.

- Este año estar atentos más que nunca- se dirigía únicamente a los más jóvenes incluidos los gemelos que aseguraban que ellos ya eran muy capaces de cuidarse solos - Cada día que pase se vuelve más fuerte. El hecho de que varios mortífagos estén encerrados no lo ha debilitado en absoluto, si no los ha liberado es únicamente porque no le conviene.

- ¿Cuáles son los planes de Vol... Voldemort?- la inteligente Gryffindord le costaba mucho pronunciar ese nombre, pero una vez que lo había hecho tenía que seguir adelante, el miedo es el peor de los enemigos. El antiguo profesor de transfiguraciones sonreía complacido, pues las cosas como las personas se las tenía que llamar por su nombre.

- No lo sé, pero nada bueno para el mundo mágico ni el muggle. Ahora si que os tendrías que iros - pero el anciano ya no les miraba su atención estaba en el recién llegado, que se dirigía a Black y le abrazaba efusivamente. El sabio director se dirigió hacia él con paso cauteloso al igual que Alastor.

Remus Lupin abrazaba a su pareja, sonriendo ante los comentarios que susurraba a su oído, comentarios que harían sonrojarse a los más jóvenes. La mayoría de la Orden sabían de su relación, algunos incluso anterior a los tristes hechos acontecidos hacía más de quince años. Los únicos que desconocían ese tipo de relación eran los más jóvenes y los recientes miembros. Bueno seguramente imaginaban algo, lo podía ver en sus sonrisas. Al menos tío Tom no le había mentido esta vez.

Vio como Moody y Dumbledore se dirigían hacia él, ellos debían contarle la verdad. Independientemente de lo que le dijeran, él nunca abandonaría la Orden, no creía en las ideas de Lord Voldemort ni en ese mundo perfecto que quería conseguir. Lucharía contra él y se olvidaría del hombre de ojos rojos que siempre le enviaba regalos y que veía en las vacaciones de verano y le enseñaba magia, hasta que se enteró de quien era y mató a uno de sus primos.

- Debemos hablar- la voz de una de las personas que más le había protegido siempre, se oía un poco angustiada. Hacía poco que los hechos que acontecieron en uno de los momentos más decisivos su vida, no eran totalmente conocidos para él. Había tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Debía haber una explicación, además siempre escuchaba a todo el mundo.

- Sí, cuando acabe esta reunión debemos aclarar las cosas.

- Chico, lo sentimos. Pero si no te lo dijimos fue por tu bien- acababa de hablar Alastor, el partidario de decir las cosas, de decir la verdad a pesar de todo, después de todo fue él quien le dijo quien era el tío Tom.

- Os escucharé- fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius, quien no se había dado cuenta de la pequeña conversación.

El profesor de pociones sí había visto la escena, a diferencia de los demás él podía percibir la tensión, ajena al resto de los presentes. Además Lupin estaba un poco distinto, tal vez Black también lo había notado. No, ese siempre se percataba de las cosas demasiado tarde. No es que notara nada en concreto pero las palabras que había cruzado con el Director y el antiguo auror, sus gestos de precaución. Definitivamente algo debía haber pasado entre Dumbledore y uno de sus protegidos.

Ahora el Director se dirigía a sus estudiantes y les decía que se fueran, pues hay cosas que es mejor que no supieran. Los adolescentes se fueron a regañadientes, los comentarios de los gemelos no ayudaron mucho al decir que aún no eran mayores. Al fin la reunión comenzó.

- Primero de todo quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros- Fred y George Weasley se pusieron de pie haciendo de referencias, su madre les decía que se comportaran. Mientras otros sonreían - Gracias Fred y George sentaros, por favor. Nuestro Ministerio a informado a nuestros vecinos, están dispuestos a ayudar todo lo que consideren necesario. No quieren tener a Voldemort llamando a su puerta y no estar preparados.

- Tenemos que parar al que debe ser nombrado, antes de que sea demasiado tarde- el padre de los Weasley acababa de hablar -Hay rumores en el departamento de control de Criaturas Mágicas que aquellas de naturaleza más oscura están demasiado tranquilas, Dolores Umbridge dice que es gracias a sus leyes y piensa crear unas más duras ante los acontecimientos.

- Eso provocará que el señor tenebroso tenga más partidarios - Severus Snape miraba directamente a Remus Lupin - ¿Tú qué opinas licántropo? - ante el comentario Sirius Black y algunos miembros de la familia Weasley se habían levantado.

- Si el Ministerio les sigue tratando de esta manera, les invita a unirse a Voldemort. Desgraciadamente hay quien ya lo habrá hecho. Pero hay muchos que no olvidan los principios de la sociedad que quiere crear donde la gente como yo no tiene cabida. A menos que les prometa algo y lo cumpla. - el que fue por una año profesor de Hogwarts durante un año, había hablado con mucha serenidad.

- ¿Qué pueden desear?- siseó el profesor de pociones.

- Libertad.

- Tenemos que encontrar una manera de evitar que Voldemort consiga más adeptos para su causa. Ya tiene a los dementores y los gigantes - el líder habló con preocupación - También he oído rumores que las Banshees se le han unido.

------------------------------

La luna nueva podía verse desde hacía más de una hora, la noche era despejada veía todas las constelaciones que pueden apreciarse en esta época del año. Nunca le gusto el verano, cuando era pequeño significaba su regreso al odioso orfanato de muggles. Sí esos patéticas personas sin poderes, pero lo que no sabía mucha gente e incluso entre sus seguidores, era el odio que tenía a los magos. Ellos también le abandonaron le dejaron pasar su infancia en ese mugriento lugar, al heredero de Salazar Slytherin. __

- Bonita noche, adoro las noches de verano tan despejadas y sobretodo a la luna creciente- no era necesario girase para saber de quien se trataba, además del inconfundible olor de los puros que siempre fumaba.

- Llegas tarde Vladimir.

- El tiempo no es tan importante como crees. Es relativo - el recién llegado se colocó a su lado, vestía ropas muggles, la luz de la noche se reflejaba en su cabello completamente gris claro, casi albino, al igual que su rostro con las arrugas de la edad, donde destacaban dos amatistas, que son sus ojos - Has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos. Estás horrible, no me extraña que te ocultes tras esa capucha.

- Necesitó a los Desterrados.

- Ya sabes el precio.

- Te lo daré.

- Compartiremos el poder ¿seguro que puedo fiarme de ti?

- Yo no he faltado nunca a mi palabra.

- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? El poder corrompe - Voldemort se disponía a marcharse, no soportaba al hombre de ojos amatistas - Por cierto cómo está ese encantador niño, ya será un hombre. Sigue pareciéndose tanto a su madre.

- Deja fuera de esto a mi sobrino.

- No si se entromete como su madre.

- Yo me encargó de él. Si te le acercas demasiado, te mataré.

- Olvidas que sin mi no puedes liberar a los Desterrados - Vladimir miró hacia el cielo, una estrella fugaz surcaba el océano celeste- Pide un deseo Voldemort.

- Hace mucho que no creo esas tonterías infantiles.

El señor tenebroso desapareció si permanecía mucho tiempo junto a Vladimir, lo mataría. El hombre quedó sólo y comenzó a reírse.

- Esperar, sólo hay que esperar un poco y Tom Ryddle hará todo el trabajo. Luego libertad.

****

Nota de autora: perdón por no actualizar más seguido. El siguiente capítulo está medio escrito así que no tardaré mucho.

**__**

Luadica; te agradezco tu comentario, pero te agradezco más tus preguntas, porque en realidad no había pensado y ahora tengo nuevas ideas respecto al personaje. Es cierto que Narcisa no estuvo en ninguno de estos momentos, pero hay una explicación, que se verá más adelante, sólo puedo decirte esto, las ausencias se justifican, aunque la explicación sea muy simple. Espero que el fic te siga gustando. Hasta pronto.

**__**

Katie-Soul-Sieth: Hola guapísima. Tengo la mala noticia de decirte que Sirius murió, pero eso no significa que no vuelva a parecer. Respecto a la pregunta de quien es ella y si es importante. Pues puedo decirte que sí, aunque aparecerá no aparecerá. Besos y abrazos.


	5. PreludioII

****

Disclaimer; por si alguien no lo sabe los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, sino de su autora J.K. Rowling y demás socios comerciales. Esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro.

****

Advertencias; Contiene Spoilers de toda la serie de Harry Potter, además que hay SLASH (relaciones homosexuales) si té molesta o no te agrada no continúes, por favor no continúes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Capítulo; Preludio II.

La cena en la mansión Malfoy seguía sirviéndose a la misma hora, Narcisa Black de Malfoy quería que todo continuara igual, intentaba mantener las cosas antes de que su marido fuera llevado a Azkaban. Ahora sólo cenaba con su hijo, ella seguía sentándose en uno de los extremos de la mesa, la cual era enorme ya que en ella había espacio para cuarenta comensales, su marido que solía sentarse en el otro extremo estaba vacío y su adolescente hijo ocupaba su lugar habitual en medio de la mesa. La cena transcurría en su habitual silencio, disfrutando de los ricos manjares.

- Draco ¿has estudiado lo que te mande?- la voz dulce de la hermosa mujer hizo que su hijo fijará la atención en ella.

- Sí, madre. He aprendido mucho.

Narcisa levantó levemente sus cejas, si bien sabía su hijo le estaba mintiendo. De hecho el heredero Malfoy no se había mirado ningún libro, ni anotación de lo que le habían mandado desde principio de verano, ni siquiera diciéndole que era una orden expresa de su padre. Definitivamente había malcriado a su hijo, esta noche corregiría ese error.

Por su parte Draco sonreía ante el hecho de poder seguir haciendo lo que deseara, como esta mañana, practicando con su escoba "Nimbus 2001". Este año pensaba derrotar al imbécil de Potter y al idiota de Weasley, eso era lo único que importaba que Slytherin ganará todos los premios posibles.

- Hijo hoy he hecho un pastel especial para ti. Debo recompensar tus esfuerzos en aprender más y para que en el futuro seas el digno heredero de los Malfoy. - una elfa traía un trozo de pastel, que depositó con cuidado delante del joven amo, que la miraba con asco y desprecio. - Disfruta de esta maravilla gastronómica, porque nunca has tomado algo así.

El joven comenzó a comer, al primer mordisco encontró que era una de las cosas más exquisitas que alguna vez había probado, un sabor dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo.

- Esta delicioso madre.

- ¿Qué te parece su sabor?.

- Único, muchísimas gracias, siempre me complaces madre.

- Yo espero que tu también, mi dragón- hizo una señal a la elfa que también trajo un trozo para ella.

Una vez que los dos terminaron de comer, Draco se disponía a retirarse a sus habitaciones, pero se percató que su madre bebía el contenido de un frasquito azul.

- Madre ¿qué no os encontráis bien?

- Tranquilo estoy bien, simplemente las cosas que suceden a mí alrededor no son de mi agrado - dijo en un tono lastimero.

- Debéis estar muy afectada por lo que le ha sucedido a padre.

- No, su situación podría ser peor - murmuro para sí misma.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó confuso su hijo.

- Solo estoy tomando el antídoto- sonrió ella jugando con el frasquito.

- ¿Qué antídoto?- el chico la miraba totalmente confundido, acaso su madre se encontraba enferma, se la veía frágil en ocasiones y está seguro que su madre no sabía nada de que su padre fuera un mortífago.

- Draco, Draco, en esta vida hay cosas que no debes hacer nunca. Una de ellas es mentirme y la otra desobedecerme.- ahora su voz ya no sonaba tan dulce, tan amorosa.

- No sé que me estás hablando.

- Las cosas van a cambiar. Se acabó tratarte como a un niño, ya no lo eres. Compórtate de acuerdo a quien eres. Ahora retírate.- eso era una orden que no admitía discusión alguna.

El muchacho se fue sin despedirse, cómo se había atrevido a hablarle así, nadie ordena a un Malfoy. Pero lo que no sabía es que su adorada y complaciente madre estaba cansada de su comportamiento infantil y de niño mimado, venían tiempos difíciles para todos. Y esta noche iba a ser el comienzo de una nueva vida para Draco.

-------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------

Después de la reunión, sus asistentes se fueron yendo de forma escalonada. Algunos como los Weasley decidieron quedarse, los gemelos esperaban que sus hermanos menores estarían despiertos y esperándoles, se harían suplicar un rato, bueno hasta que Ginny perdieran la paciencia y les hiciera contar todo, nadie pensaría que la menor de los Weasley podía ser muy persuasiva.

Otros como Kingsley y Tonks se fueron, tenía que presentarse ante el Ministro de Magia. En los últimos días se había discutido como se enfrentaría al problema de una población aterrada ante la posibilidad de una nueva guerra y el regreso del innombrable.

Los demás regresaron a sus hogares.

El animago sólo quería estar con su ahijado y pareja, subió después de los gemelos a hablar a los no tan niños, los tres habían prometido no decir nada de la reunión, bueno no decir nada que llevara a los más jóvenes a emprender acciones perjudiciales para ellos. Desde el piso superior vio salir a Snape, pero en vez de marcharse cerró las puertas y se apartó de estas apoyándose en la pared, cruzó los brazos y esperó. Sabía que quedaban tres personas a una de ellas no tenía intención de dejarla a dormir esa noche, siguió a las habitaciones de los chicos.

El espía de la orden se quedó no porque Dumbledore se lo había pedido, sino por el licántropo había algo distinto en su mirada parecían tan triste cuando en realidad tendría que brillar más que nunca. Definitivamente pasaba algo, fuera lo que fuese era muy grave.

En el interior del salón antes lleno de personas sólo quedaban tres; un director de colegio, un exauror y un licántropo confundido. Los tres guardaba silencio, Alastor había puesto un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, impidiendo que sonido alguno pudiese oírse en otro lugar que no fuera la estancia. El Director se peinaba la barba, pensando en las palabras más indicadas para esta tensa situación. Y el licántropo no hacía nada, sólo esperar, sentado en el mismo sitio desde que había llegado, con los puños cerrados.

- ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a Tom?- Dumbledore sabía ahora que ya no había vuelta atrás, tendría que explicar al niño ahora hombre la verdad.

- Fui a suplicarle que detuviera esta guerra, pero fue inútil como la otra ocasión.

- Eso fue una insensatez muchacho, podría haberte lanzarte una maldición imperdonable - el antiguo auror estaba furioso.

- Eso ahora no importa, me dijo que mi madre no murió en un accidente - miraba fijamente al director del Colegio Hogwarts - Murió por una... una maldición imperdonable que... que usted le lanzó - nadie más que él sabía lo duro que había sido pronunciar esas palabras.

- Es cierto.

Remus Lupin abrió los ojos ante la confirmación de su protector, todavía en su corazón tenía la esperanza que aquello era una mentira más de Lord Voldemort. Esperaba oír lo de siempre que su madre tuvo una accidente, que por culpa de esto él se había quedado huérfano a la edad de los cuatro años, huérfano y maldito. Pero dos simples palabras hacían que su creencia en Dumbledore se tambaleara.

- ¿Por qué?- era lo único que podía decir, ahora quería respuestas. Por Merlín quería una explicación, algo que justificara la mentira o la verdad. Debía haber algo. Pero qué puede justificar una muerte.

- Fue un accidente -ahora era Moody quien volvía a hablar, su rostro estaba entre las sombras del salón debido a la escasa visibilidad.

- ¿Cómo pudo ser un maldito accidente si le lanzó un Avada Kedravra?- su voz había subido de tono, empezaba a perder la calma y eso no era bueno.

- Porque la maldición no era para ella, sino para Tom Riddle. Tu madre se interpuso - ante las palabras del anciano, el licántropo se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por el salón principal de la mansión- Sí, Remus yo nunca quise matarla, no hay día en que no me cambiaría por ella- se hizo un silencio muy tenso.

- Cuando tu madre murió, él dejó de ser definitivamente Riddle para ser Lord Voldemort - Alastor se acercó al licántropo - No debimos haberla traído con nosotros, lo siento muchacho. Tu madre era una bellísima persona que creía que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad.

El silencio se hizo de repente, Remus se sentó, sabía la verdad. Sí había sido un accidente en cierta manera, pero seguía siendo un homicidio. Además cómo se había librado de ir a Azkaban, Dumbledore había utilizado un maldición imperdonable su uso era cadena perpetua en la prisión. Todavía había muchas preguntas. Pero hoy tampoco se responderían la puerta se había abierto, Mcgonagall estaba muy nerviosa, ella no había asistido a la reunión.

- Albus, algo ocurre en el castillo.

--------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------

Horas más tarde de la cena habitual en la mansión Malfoy, el joven heredero no podía conciliar el sueño, al cabo de unos minutos después de acabar su alimentación nocturna, la sensación de pesadez se había ido, siendo sustituida por el dolor. Se levantó de la cama, el dolor aumentaba, apenas podía estar de pie, todo le daba vueltas.

- ¡Madre! - había gritado, necesitaba ayuda.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, una figura elegante le observaba indiferente, ella nunca lo había mirado así.

- ¿Qué te sucede Draco? -su voz era fría.

- Dolor y calor - apenas podía hablar.

- ¿De que puede ser estos síntomas?

- No... lo... sé - comenzaba a faltarle el aire, cayendo de rodillas. Pero por que su madre no hacía nada.

- Por tu bien, espero que no vuelvas a mentirme.

- Yo no te he mentido nunca.

- ¿Me crees estúpida?¿Crees que no sé que te dedicas a practicar ese estúpido juego todo el día en vez de estar estudiando? - Narcisa entró en la habitación y se aproximó a su vástago que yacía en el suelo temblando - Si hubieras estudiado te habrías percatado al primer mordisco que el pastel tenía una sustancia nada saludable para el organismo humano.

- ¿Me has envenenado?- enseguida le vino a la mente el frasco y como su madre se tomaba su contenido - ¿Por qué?

- Porque es el único modo de que aprendas que esto no es un juego, la vida que tu quieres tener es peligrosa y la muerte te acecha en cada momento. - se arrodilló al lado de su hijo, aproximando un frasco a su boca, se lo hizo beber - Esto sólo te aliviará, pero tienes está noche para encontrar un antídoto- señaló hacia la mesa llena de libros y pergaminos- Tienes todo lo necesario para encontrarlo.

Draco se sintió mejorar y enseguida que tuvo un poco de fuerza se separó de su madre, mirándola con odio.

- Te detesto madre.

- Draco es por tu bien. Es lo único que puedo hacer, hablarte no sirve de nada- ella se puso de pie.

- Espera que padre sepa de esto.

- Él no te hubiera dado el calmante, incluso te hubiera hecho algo peor.

- Yo soy el futuro para el señor tenebroso. Yo soy el heredero de los Malfoy y él lo sabe.

De pronto la mirada de Narcisa se volvió fría, antes de que Draco se diera cuenta su madre le había bofeteado.

- Escúchame bien, porque sólo lo diré una vez - el joven miraba a la mujer no reconocía a su madre en ella, era una desconocida. Nunca había visto esa mirada asesina y esa aura de poder que emanaba invisible del cuerpo de Narcisa pero que si podía sentir - Para Voldemort no eres nadie, simplemente el hijo de sus sirvientes, no dudaría en matarte ni un segundo.

- Pero yo soy un sangre limpia y...

- ¡CÁLLATE!- los ojos azules de Narcisa brillaban de furia y bofeteó a su hijo nuevamente.

El joven comenzaba a tener verdadero miedo, ni su padre le había llegado aterrar como ahora lo estaba haciendo su madre, esa era la auténtica Narcisa Black de Malfoy, recordaba que su padre le había dicho que su madre podría ser terrible, que no le engañasen sus máscaras.

- No importa que seas sangre limpia ni que tengamos tanto oro que no sepamos que hacer. Si dejas de ser útil, te mata. Si eres presentado y no cumples con sus expectativas, te mata. Si le fallas una vez, te mata. Si le abandonas, te mata. Si lo desea, te mata. Tu tío Régulus Black es un claro ejemplo, quiso dejarlo y él ordenó su muerte, tu tío tardó tres días en morir, al Señor tenebroso le agrada de ver muertes lentas y dolorosas.- hizo una pausa cerrando lo ojos tratando de calmar la furia que en estos momentos sentía ante su hijo y el recuerdo de la tortura de su primo a manos de su hermana, no deseaba ver a su hijo en semejante condición - Draco te conviertes en un mago excelente e indispensable o te matará antes de que recibas esa marca- dejó la habitación de su hijo, Draco tenía que entrar en mundo donde no tendría ningún privilegio, su nombre no era nada. No quería ver muerto a su hijo, ninguna madre debe ver eso nunca.

La hermosa mujer se dirigió hacía los aposentos que compartía con su marido en ocasiones, pero realmente eran las habitaciones privadas de ella. Entró en su despacho privado tras pronunciar la contraseña, nadie podía entrar allí ni siquiera los elfos domésticos, era su santuario el único lugar donde se sentía realmente a gusto. Cuando se casó con Lucius trasladó todo lo que para ella tenía un recuerdo o un significado, su primera varita, su primera poción, muchas fotografías de la familia guardadas por años, los libros de magia que nunca devolvió a la biblioteca, claro que nadie sabía que ya no estaban allí, el tapiz de la genealogía de la casa Black, aunque el suyo tenía todos los nombres no había querido tachar ninguno, incluso había de añadidos, como el de Tonks. Pero lo que más apreciaba era una fotografía que siempre la tenía a la vista y no guardada.

- ¡No me mires así! - le decía a la fotografía sobre la mesa - ¡No va a morirse, sólo va tener un poco de dolor!- en la fotografía había dos personas, una estaba furiosa mientras que a la otra tenía expresión indiferente - No es un niño, yo he tenido algo de compasión, Bella no dudo en lanzarme un _crucio_ cuando le dije que no quería saber nada de Lord Voldemort ¡Por Merlín sólo tenía once años! ¡Yo sí era una niña!. Además él quiere formar parte de este mundo, del nuevo mundo de Riddle, ese sangre mestiza loco- la persona atónita cambió su expresión al miedo, mientras que la otra miraba de calmarla - Tranquilo no sabe que pienso eso, Severus no es el único bueno en oclumancia, yo soy mejor, sólo el mejor sobrevive - tocó su brazo, donde tenía la marca, la había recibido a los dieciséis años, a esa edad la perfecta mortífaga, ya había matado y torturado, no le importaba hacerlo y sigue sin importarle, su hermana había sido una buena maestra.

La mujer se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero, se miró estaba perfecta como siempre su rostro era una máscara, que no dejaba traslucir las emociones que ella no quería mostrar como en estos momentos la preocupación por su hijo, por los planes de su señor, los Desterrados, seguro que la reunión con Vladimir ya se había celebrado.

- Sirve a tu señor, pero sírvete a ti misma antes- murmuró para sí misma, ese era su credo.

Volvió su vista al escritorio nuevamente, vio el libro, a simple vista parecía un libro más, pero no ese era uno de sus libros no devuelto a la biblioteca, claro que ningún a alumno podía acercarse a ellos, sección prohibida. No para ella.

Tenía mucho trabajo para esa noche. Nadie iba a dormir en la mansión Malfoy esa noche.

---------------------------------------------

------------------------

----------------------------------------------

Ante la noticia el Director de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo en Hogwarts se marchó junto a la Profesora Minerva Mcgonagall y Profesor Severus Snape, al igual que Alastor, el cual decía que debía ser obra de Voldemort.

Remus se sentía abatido después de la esclarecedora conversación con su protector, pero no había quedado satisfecho, todavía existían demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta que hoy no se contestarían y seguramente en los días siguientes tampoco.

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Sirius, antes de que este muriera. Ya que una vez muerto había cambiado de habitación. Su pareja estaba viva, el amor de su vida había regresado al igual que hacía algo más de dos años.

- Sirius está aquí conmigo una sonrisa iluminó su rostro, por un momento la tristeza desapareció.

También tenía que hablar con él, había ocultado cosas muy importantes era el momento de confiar en alguien sus temores, ya que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para sus amigos de explicar sus orígenes, temía tanto el rechazo, no les creía tan comprensivos una cosa es acepten que seas un hombre lobo y otra ser familiar de Lord Voldemort, aquel que sólo traía dolor y muerte a todo el mundo.

- Por favor que Sirius entienda, que Harry entienda.

- ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender Profesor Lupin? - la voz del adolescente le sacó de sus pensamientos, no había visto salir al muchacho del baño.

- Nada Harry. Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Remus, ya no soy tu profesor- le dijo con una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- ¿No va a ser el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?

- No lo creo Harry, a los padres no les gustaría a una criatura oscura cerca de sus hijos, sobretodo con la nueva legislación.- el muchacho le abrazó, el licántropo se quedo paralizado ante el gesto afectuoso y espontáneo.

- Todo irá bien - murmuró Harry separándose de Remus.

- Harry ¿dónde estabas? Es hora de descansar, mi madre no castigará si nos ve que no nos hemos ido a dormir- el amigo pelirrojo de Harry se dirigía hasta ellos.

- Buenas noches, profesor Lupin.- ambos chicos se marcharon.

- Buenas noches.

El antiguo profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta del final del pasillo, la abrió despacio. Pero nada más traspasar la dos fuertes brazos le abrazaron, mientras unos labios recorrían su cuello.

- Remus, mi Remus- susurraba Black a su oído, con sus manos intentaba quitarle la túnica.

- Sirius- el mismo había ladeado su cabeza instintivamente ante el nuevo placer para que su amante tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello, uno de sus puntos erógenos, algo que el animago sabía muy bien.

- Mañana duerme todo lo que quieras, pero esta noche no. Sé mío.

- Lo siento, pero no estoy con ánimos- en su mente oía las palabras de Dumbledore, de Lord Voldemort y de Alastor.

- Por favor Remus- le empujaba hacia la cama de matrimonio.

- _Lux_- las velas se encendieron - ¡No, Sirius! - Volteo para mirar los ojos grises de su amante -Esta noche no, por favor.

El animago lo miró suplicante, iba a intentar convencerlo pero cambió de idea al ver la mirada triste del licántropo, el dorado de sus ojos no se veía tan resplandeciente como siempre.

- ¿Qué té pasa Moony?

- Nada, ya se me pasará- abrazó al exconvicto con todas sus fuerzas -Necesito dormir sólo eso, hace tiempo que no duermo bien - no podía decírselo no esta noche.

- De acuerdo, vamos a dormir. Te notó más delgado- palpando del cuerpo de su persona amada.

- Sirius, esas manos.

- Ya sabes que me eres irresistible.

Los dos se pusieron sus prendas de noche, seguían estando donde las habían dejado la última vez. Se acostaron en la cama, abrazados, Remus se acurrucaba entre los brazos del animago, se sentía un poco perdido y Sirius lo estrechaba contra su pecho, temía perderlo otra vez, tenía esa sensación desde que lo había visto entrar en el salón de Grimauld Place.

-------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------

****

Notas y agradecimientos; En realidad este capitulo es más confuso que el anterior, tenía que ser uno pero no terminaba de gustarme, bueno de esta manera tampoco me convence mucho... Sé que el fic es extraño pero pronto tendrá sentido. Si luego sustituyo un capítulo ¿se borran los comentarios? Y otra pregunta hasta dónde puedo llegar con el rating R, no quiero pasarme. Agradecería que alguien me lo dijera.

****

- _Luadica_: Hola de nuevo, si el capítulo anterior fue la presentación de este. Espero que este capítulo te agrade. Hasta pronto.

****

-_Katie-Soul-Sieth_: ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que Harry está emparentado con Vladimir? Pobre Harry ya tiene suficiente con estar emparentado con los Dursley, la única relación que habrá será la de intento de asesinato por parte de Vladimir. Sí me gusta el mundo de la magia, pero sobretodo el de la mitología y las leyendas.

****

A todo el mundo que lee el fic muchísimas gracias.


	6. Amanecer Preludio III

Disclaimer; los personajes aquí mencionados y reconocidos en otros sitios pertenecen a JK Rowling y respectivos socios comerciales.

Advertencias; A este capítulo me parece que ha quedado claro que es un fic alternativo, con spoilers y que tiene SLASH (relaciones entre hombres, en este caso magos) Si algo de esto te incomoda u ofende, por favor no continúes. Gracias por leer las advertencias.

****

Cursivas: son pensamientos o voces del recuerdo

Amanecer (Preludio III)

Dentro de unos momentos el sol saldría, el nuevo día empezaría.

Cerró el libro de magia negra, ya estaba cansada de leer en latín. El ejemplar era realmente atrayente, tenía conjuros que habían sido olvidados del mundo mágico, claro que con razón, después de todo trataba de poderes oscuros y relatos sumamente interesantes para su nueva misión.

- Vamos a ver si mi dragón encontró el antídoto- dijo a la fotografía cuyos retratados dormían, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, allí estaban las dos personas que más quiso en su juventud hasta que llegó su pequeño. Cuando llegó Draco fueron tres personas las que quería de verdad, pero al poco tiempo una se fue, otra desapareció quedándole solo su pequeño. Pero ahora había regresado otra vez, tal vez la perdonaría.

La mujer se levantó, por muy cansada que estuviera nunca permitiría que nadie se diera cuenta de su agotamiento. Ni siquiera en su casa podía relajarse, si te acostumbras a ser tu misma te resulta más difícil luego fingir ante todo el mundo, ante ti misma.

Con paso suave pero seguro se dirigió a los aposentos de su hijo, abrió la puerta y lo encontró en la habitación contigua al dormitorio. Estaba dormido sobre su mesa de trabajo, el desorden era evidente. Los papeles estaban esparcidos por la mesa, algunos estaba arrugados, incluso rotos. Tubos de ensayo habían caído rompiéndose contra el suelo.

La madre sonrió al ver el frasco que estaba entre las manos del joven mago, era transparente y quedaban restos de una sustancia verde oscuro. Con sumo cuidado lo cogió entre las manos y lo llevó a su nariz aspirando la aroma. Sonrió satisfecha.

- Muy bien Draco. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Con un hechizo de levitación, llevó a su hijo a la cama donde lo arropó. Antes de marcharse le apartó de la frente sus mechones rubio platino, tenía el cabello de su padre y le dio un beso. Draco dormiría todo el día y noche. Ahora podía irse a descansar ella también. Ya se preocuparía de todo después de dormir. Ya sé ocuparía de todo más tarde.

* * *

Antes de abrir los ojos el animago buscó con su mano sobre las sábanas, al notar que no había nadie a su lado, abrió los ojos, vio una figura sentada en la mecedora. Remus, quien se mecía suavemente sin hacer ruido alguno al moverse, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta, pero por la expresión de su rostro no parecía que viera la salida de la habitación sino otra cosa que estaba solamente en su mente, al mismo tiempo que le llegaba una melodía. Se frotó los ojos, pudiendo ver como los labios carnosos se movían. Estaba cantando, era una nana, era lo único que le había oído cantar en toda su vida. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy preocupado o asustado, claro que esto último no lo reconocería nunca.

-Remus- llamó el prófugo. No hubo respuesta pero estaba seguro que le había oído- ¿Aún no me has preguntado cómo es que estoy vivo?

- Era una posibilidad.- el hombre que sentado en la cama lo miró confundido.- Conocía la leyenda del Velo, de aquellos que no mueren- volteó para mirarle- Aunque no creía posible que tú fueras unos de ellos, hasta que alguien me lo confirmó- era el momento de hablar de decir todo aquello que jamás se había atrevido a contar- Sirius...

- Pues yo no lo sabía. Me encontré con un una especie de encapuchado que me ayudó a regresar- dijo interrumpiendo al licántropo - Me dijo que para poder regresar debía pensar en un ser querido, así lo hice, encontrándome en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la habitación de Harry, en aquella casa que el chico odia. Yo quería asegurarme que estaba bien.- bajo la cabeza como un niño que había dicho algo que no debía- Lo siento Remus.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el hombre joven, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, seguía siendo en cierta manera el Sirius Black que él conocía. Su pareja no había cambiado en algunas cosas, a pesar de Azkaban.

- Debía haber pensado en ti.

- No, primero está Harry y su seguridad, luego está todo lo demás. Ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces - le dedicó una de sus sonrisas- Además yo ya sé cuidarme solito, no necesitó de ningún príncipe que me rescate.

El animago sonrió ante el comentario. Se había sentido culpable por haber pensado antes en Harry que en Remus. Pero como había dicho muchas veces su ahijado es prioritario, sobretodo ahora con Voldemort, más vivo que muerto y extremadamente furioso, pues los recientes acontecimientos había desbarajustado sus planes. El Ministerio sabiendo de su regreso y la mayoría de los mortífagos en la prisión de Azkaban. Como había dicho Dumbledore no era el momento de bajar la guardia, seguía siendo más peligroso que antes.

El antiguo Profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, se levantó de la mecedora para sentarse en la cama junto al animago.

- Sirius, yo tengo que decirte... - pero por segunda vez el hablante era interrumpido por su oyente, quien había atrapado su rostro entre ambas manos para besarle en los labios.

- No me digas nada, déjame sentirte de nuevo- dijo acarícienlo con el pulgar de su mano los labios que acababa de probar, a pesar del tiempo los labios de Remus seguían siendo suaves y carnosos, como cuando eran jóvenes.

- Pero, yo debo hablarte- un beso más- Contarte- otro beso y unas manos que bajaban de su cuello para desabrochar la camisa del pijama del licántropo- es...es import...- un beso más demandante y una camisa que yacía en el suelo dejaron sin palabras al hombre con el pelo entrecanado.

- Luego- dijo recostando a su amante en la amplia cama - Quiero sentirme vivo.

- Claro ¿Y qué mejor manera que esta?- dijo el licántropo mientras reía al ver como su no difunto amante se apresuraba en librarse de la ropa de ambos. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, ya hablaría con él más tarde.

- Definitivamente estas demasiado delgado- dijo el animago al contemplar el cuerpo pálido con marcas de cicatrices pasadas. - No comes como debes.

- Últimamente no he tenido mucha hambre- su voz sonaba un poco apagada.

- Ahora que he vuelto vas a necesitar más energías- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo bajo él para darle besos húmedos por el cuello blanco.

- Necesitas un corte de pelo- mientras el licántropo enredaba sus finas manos en el pelo negro, largo y algo enmarañado.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros demandó la boca que siempre tenía un sabor dulce y encontrarse con esa lengua juguetona y flexible. Acarició suavemente los labios carnosos, solicitaba que aquella cavidad se abriera. Se le concedió el permiso y las lenguas se encontraron, y jugaron, para separarse nuevamente.

El animago miró a los orbes doradas que en estos momentos ya no parecían tan tristes, aunque Remus sonriera no era la sonrisa de antaño ¿dónde estaba aquella sonrisa que hizo que se enamorara como un loco de su amigo y compañero? Sabía que la respuesta era que el dolor, la tristeza, la soledad y las mentiras, la habían borrado lentamente. El licántropo sonreía pero no con aquella de su época de estudiante. Por Merlín como desearía que todo pudiera ser como antes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estas mirando?- pregunto el cuerpo bajo el suyo, que daba con sus manos recorría la espalda de Sirius.

- A ti. Sigues siendo el más hermoso de todos- al oírlo Remus se echo a reír.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo atrayendo el rostro del prófugo al suyo para besarle apasionadamente, agradeciendo el cumplido.

¡Qué maravilla de lengua! Pensaba Sirius, recordaba como a los dieciséis años todos habían hecho un juego de quien era el mejor besando. Remus los dejó de piedra cuando hizo aparecer dos cerezas unidas por el tallo, su futuro novio las cogió del tallo se las metió en la boca para sacar los dos hueso y los dos tallos anudados, sin haberlos separado. El licántropo sonreía "_Dejar vuestra imaginación volar y os sabréis como beso_" La expresión de todos fue de sorpresa. Peter diciendo _¿Cómo...cómo lo...ha hecho?. _James mirando con los ojos demasiado abiertos y susurrando _Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, Remus_. La novia de Frank parpadeaba y se mojaba los labios, mientras que Frank sonreía "A partir de ahora te llamaremos, _lengua flexible_". Y yo imaginando como debía ser un beso tuyo. Unos meses más tarde lo comprobé, fue el mejor beso de mi vida y pensar que se lo hacías a esa serpiente.

Pronto las manos grandes del animago comenzaron a recorrer al figura que era la de su persona amada, sin dejar de besarse. Sentía las manos finas de Remus masajear su nuca, mientras que la otra exploraba toda la extensión de la amplia espalda. Al tiempo que las piernas del licántropo se separaban para que su amante se acomodara mejor.

- Mi Remus, únicamente eres mío. Nadie me apartará de ti- dijo Sirius con mirada lujuriosa, para atacar nuevamente en el cuello. _Mataré áquel que lo intente._

* * *

En el Ministerio de Magia ya no existían horarios, había movimiento todo el tiempo. Las medidas de seguridad se había incrementado de manera que era imposible entrar sin saberlo

- Buenos días Sr. Fudge, hay alguien esperándole en su despacho.- el joven secretario pelirrojo informó al cansado hombre.

- ¿De quién se trata?¿Ha pasado todos los controles mágicos?- preguntó molesto el Ministro de Magia, no le agradaba la idea de tener visitas no esperadas a horas tan tempranas.

- Es el Sr. Volhov, del Consejo Mágico de Rusia. Ha pasado todos los controles señor.

- ¿Volhov está aquí? Weasley que no me interrumpa nadie hasta que se haya marchado el ruso- se dirigió hacia la puerta de su despacho- Aunque se trate de asuntos de quien tu ya sabes.

El secretario se marchó hacia su mesa, volviendo a sus pergaminos y cartas. Mientras que Cornelius Fudge respiraba profundamente antes de entrar en su despacho, al tocar y girar el pomo de la puerta sonrió de forma convincente. Pronto pudo ver a su visitante para nada esperado.

- Sr. Volhov que grata sorpresa ¿a qué se debe esta visita?- Fudge se dirigió hacia él para estrecharle la mano.

- Ministro lamento no haber enviado ninguna carta informando de mi llegada- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco y semblante soberbio. - Pero no quise peder tiempo con formalidades debido a la gravedad del asunto.

- ¿Gravedad? ¿Ha sucedido algo al consejo mágico?- dijo el mago inglés con un gesto de su mano le invitó a sentarse en uno de los sofás de su despacho y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos tazas de té humeantes.

- No, nosotros estamos bien. Nos preocupamos por ustedes debido a las noticias de que un antiguo mago tenebrosos ha vuelto a la vida y aún no nos han comunicado que piensan hacer.

- Combatirle y vencerle.

- Piensan llevarle a una guardería- ante el comentario el Ministro levantó las cejas y apretó los labios- Todo el mundo sabe que fue un bebé de apenas un año quien venció a Voldemort- Volhov sonrió ante la mirada furiosa de Cornelius Fudge - sólo queremos ayudar, antes de que se les vuelva a escapar de la varita el "problema" y no haya un bebé para salvarles.

- No necesitamos de su ayuda- recuperando una expresión más neutral en su rostro - En esta ocasión hemos tomado suficiente medidas mágicas para evitar los terribles acontecimientos de la otra vez. Hemos apresado a la mayoría de sus seguidores y se encuentran en la prisión de máxima seguridad del mundo mágico.

- ¿Está seguro Ministro? Porque a mí me han llegado otras noticias, son un poco distintas a lo que usted acaba de relatarme- hace una pausa para tomar un sorbo de té- Primero el Ministerio de Magia no creyó que Voldemort hubiera regresado hace más de un año, todo aquél que decía algo al respecto era desacreditado. No lo creyeron hasta que estuvo aquí, luchando contra un "viejo loco". No me mire así, es como describían a Albus Dumbledore, que por cierto fue él y unos "amigos" suyos quienes capturaron a los mortífagos. En cuanto a Azkaban ya no es la prisión mágica más segura del mundo, hace unos años hubo una fuga de un mortífago y hace unos meses fueron el resto de los seguidores de Voldemort, sin olvidar que todos los dementores abandonaron la prisión y están libres, sin control alguno- vuelve a tomar un poco más de la bebida caliente, para clavar su ojos en un furioso Fudge.

- Me parecen que están llevando el problema de manera excelente- dijo Volhov con ironía- Por supuesto no olvidemos que ustedes temen pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, prefieren llamarlo "quien tú ya sabes" o cosas por el estilo. Una cosa es que lo haga la gente pero nunca un Ministro de Magia.

El aludido respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de que su rabia hiciera que echara a patadas al ruso.

- Pero también entendemos que la situación es complicada y usted se encuentra en una posición delicada, no sólo con su gente sino internacionalmente. Por eso hemos venido a ofrecer nuestra ayuda en todo aquello que crea conveniente.- la seriedad del rostro fue sustituida por una sonrisa amable - Desgraciadamente tenemos experiencia en estos temas.

- Si todo el mundo sabe que han sido ustedes quienes más magos oscuros han dado a la comunidad internacional. No nos olvidemos de Rastatian que mató a la mitad de su Consejo Mágico de Rusia hace más de 75 años, provocando una ola de muerte entre magos y muggles no sólo en su país. - dijo el Ministro de Magia con una leve mueca.

- Por eso somos los mejores en solucionar este tipo de problemas. Aunque el suyo es peor de lo que esperábamos, al menos Rastatian estaba sólo.

- Agradezco su ayuda, pero nos bastamos nosotros solos. Contamos con la ayuda de uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos- el Sr. Fudge hizo como se levantaba, una forma de dar a entender que la conversación había terminado.

- Además su problema tiene un especial interés en un joven mago que ahora está cursando sus estudios en Hogwarts - continúo hablando el hombre de cabellos blancos y rostro sin apenas arrugas, quien no se movía de su sitio, ni tenía intención de hacerlo.

- ¿Adónde quiere llegar?- preguntó intrigado Fudge.

- He oído que hay una plaza vacante en el profesorado.

* * *

Apenas había dormido un par de horas, el profesor de pociones se paseaba por las mazmorras, viendo que los cambios no eran tan evidentes como en el exterior del castillo. De hecho todo continuaba igual, salvo por ese pasadizo nuevo que no tenía salida ni puerta alguna.

En una ocasión había oído decir al sombrero que le gustaría ver el castillo como era en sus tiempos de los fundadores de la Escuela. Tal vez ahora el castillo hubiera vuelto su construcción original.

El castillo ya era antiguo cuando cuatro magos decidieron hacer una escuela de la maravilla arquitectónica. En realidad nadie sabía cuando fue su construcción, ni cuantas salas tenía. Pero en una ocasión alguien dijo que el castillo se adaptaba a los tiempos.

La aparición de una muralla más que cercaba lo cercaba, la aparición de una torre sin puerta alguna para acceder a su interior, habían modificado sustancialmente la arquitectura de la construcción. Pero seguía manteniendo su equilibrio arquitectónico.

- Buenos días, Severus- saludó amablemente la profesora de transfiguraciones- Has notado algún cambio más.

- Buenos días. No hay nada nuevo- contesto brevemente- De momento.

Al llegar al Gran Salón, se sintieron aliviados de que todo, siguiera igual. Pero pronto vieron al Sr. Flinch dirigirse a ellos.

- El Director me ha pedido que les diga que el desayuno se hará en la nueva sala de profesores- dijo el antipático conserje- Espero que alguien me diga si el castillo piensa cambiar en algo más. La sala es la puerta al lado de la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore.

Si no fuera porque al abrir los ojos recordaba que estaba en Azkaban, crearía que estaba en su dormitorio por lo agradable que era la cama, debía agradecérselo a su esposa. El oro siempre les servía para comprar lo necesario y obtener aquello que deseaban.

- Mentira, no tengo todo lo que deseo, me faltan aquello que anhelo desde hace tanto tiempo. Me falta lo que él me prometió- dijo levantándose de la mullida cama. Acarició donde tenía la marca de su señor- Puedo esperar un poco más.

Sí, Lucius Malfoy creía en el mundo donde sólo valiesen los sangre limpia. Pero había algo que no estaba de acuerdo y era doblar su rodilla ante alguien. Él era eso un sirviente, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a lord Voldemort, tenía demasiado poder. Por eso aguantaba y hacía todo lo que quería el señor tenebroso. Y También que a su lado conseguiría aquello que deseaba, a quien deseara.

En su mente estaba ocultó el nombre y el rostro de su persona amada, tan sólo él sabía quien era. Bueno su mujer lo sabía, al igual que su señor, ambos además le apoyaban. No amaba a su mujer, ni ella a él. Pero ante todo eran amigos, amantes, padres y en ocasiones confidentes. Tenían ideas muy parecidas, aunque los ideales difería un poco, pero estas diferencias eran sutiles y salvables.

- Falta menos para mi momento. Recuperaré lo que me pertenece.

* * *

Llevaba un rato caminando por los pasadizos oscuros. No recordaba porque estaba allí, ni como había llegado, sólo sabía que tenía que seguir caminando hacia aquella luz. Al llegar a la sala iluminada vio como una niña le daba la espalda, estaba de pie, su melena castaña clara le llegaba a la cintura, que hacía contraste con su túnica negra.

La luz que iluminaba la sala le deslumbraba un poco, sus ojos aún no se habían habituado a la claridad. Pues en los pasadizos de los que provenía apenas había iluminación alguna.

La niña se volvió, todavía no la veía muy bien, de hecho comenzaba a ver borroso. Ella le sonrió, que sonrisa más bonita y le ofrecía algo rectangular envuelto.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- dijo la chiquilla.

No podía acercarse más algo le estaba sujetando y zarandeando. Todo comenzó a verse más borroso y la niña iba desapareciendo. Él no quería que se fuera.

- ¡Harry despierta, es tarde! Mi madre debe estar a punto de que venga a decirnos que el desayuno está listo. Y yo tengo mucha hambre.- decía alguien que le zarandeaba.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó confundido el joven héroe.

- ¡Por fin, ya era hora! Hace cinco minutos que te estoy llamando para que despiertes- decía su amigo que ya estaba vestido.

- Estaba soñando.

- ¿Con él que no debe nombrarse?- preguntó con temor- ¿Quieres que avisé a alguien?

- No soñaba con Voldemort- se mordió el labio cuando notó el estremecimiento en su mejor amigo- Soñaba con una niña, una niña con sonrisa hermosa.- miró a su amigo- ¿qué miras?

- No me digas que te gusta alguien- bromeó Ron, con una sonrisita.

- Por favor, no me vengas con eso.- dijo tirándole el almohadón.- Mi vida amorosa es una asco. Además parecía muy pequeña de unos once años o doce.

- Se me olvidaba que eres una adulto- comentó con ironía.- Vístete y bajemos a desayunar.

Harry se vistió rápido. Ambos salieron de su habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde encontró a la señora Weasley haciendo huevos y beicon. Vio a Ginny y Hermione charlando animadamente y al verle le saludaron. La cocina estaba tranquila lo que significaba que los gemelos debían estar durmiendo. Al fondo de la mezo vio Fletcher saludándole con la petaca.

Se sentó al lado del sitio que ocupaba normalmente Sirius, pero este todavía no había bajado, seguramente dormiría. Ron que nada más sentarse se puso a comer una tostada demandando a su madre por los huevos. La puerta se abrió, se volteó para mirar quien era. Sirius y muy sonriente.

- Buenos días a todo el mundo- dijo el animago- ¿Cómo has dormido Harry?- se acercó sentándose junto a él.

- Alguien ha tenido una buena noche- murmuró Mundungus, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todo el mundo le oyera.

- Estar vivo es suficiente para estar aquí. Además de tener a mi ahijado cerca.

- Lo que tu digas. Y la vida te ha puesto esta estúpida sonrisa que se tiene cuando... -pero no pudo terminar su frase pues la Sra. Weasley le había dado una colleja.- ¡Molly!-se quejó el mago de dudable reputación.

- ¿Qué queréis para desayunar vosotros dos?- preguntó Molly a padrino y ahijado.

- Las tostadas ya están bien - dijo Harry cogiendo unas cuantas.

- Yo quiero, huevos y beicon, por favor- dijo un todavía sonriente Sirius.

La puerta se volvió abrir esta vez era el ex profesor Lupin, con algo de ojeras, sentó al lado de Sirius.

- Buenos días a todo el mundo- todos le devolvieron el saludo.

- ¿Qué tal la noche? - dijo Mundungus protegiéndose de otra posible colleja de la Sra. Weasley.

- Sólo he dormido unas horas, tenía papeleo que hacer- su rostro no dejaba reflejar nada.- ¿Y tu Mundungus?

- Sólo y aburrido.

El hombre se giró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse con unos ojos grises que tenían el brillo de una época pasada. Además de esa sonrisa tonta que tenía cada vez que hacían lo que acababan de hacer. James en su séptimo año siempre sabía como era su vida sexual gracias a esa sonrisa tonta que decía "Estoy en el cielo por hacer el amor con mi Moony", así era como la llamaba Prongs.

Remus sintió sus mejillas un poco caliente o no se estaba sonrojando y lo hizo más cuando Mundungus lo miraba fijamente. Respiró profundamente y controlo el sonrojo. Vio la taza de té que le había puesto Molly enseguida que se había sentado y tomo un sorbo. Entonces recordó, la conversación de la noche anterior y la alegría comenzó a evaporarse.

**_

* * *

_**

Nota de la autora; De ahora en adelante la historia será más rápida, me refiero al tiempo en que transcurren los hechos, no pensaba poner este capitulo pero lo encontré necesario. Antes de que alguien me pregunte sobre Volhov, sólo puedo decir que no es un personaje nuevo. En cuanto a los otros fics, cuándo las musas quieran.

Katie-Soul-Sieth; primero muchas gracias por responder a las preguntas, así que ahora podré realizar algunos cambios en mis historias, claro cuando las tenga lista. Como ves no le ha pasado nada a Draco, está bien. Hogwarts tienen "vida propia" sabe que vienen tiempos muy pero que muy malos. Me alegró que te guste Narcisa a medida de la historia se sabrán muchas cosas. La relación Sirius-Remus no te preocupes que hasta ahora apenas hay algo y te aseguró que va haber mucho.

Muchas gracias por leer. Si tienes tiempo y ganas puedes dejar algún comentario, gracias.


End file.
